Shield Fantasies
by AngelicScorpio
Summary: This is all one shots of The Shield: one for each member and MAYBE I might end it with all three together with a OFC. Enjoy Dean's, Roman's, Seth's, and The Shield's stories. And as always, I will be using their real names in my stories. (Contains Smut)
1. The Cowboy: Dean

It was a hot Summer day when both Sheena Marie and Jon Good were outside at a swimming hole for a cool swim, Sheena was in her pink and light blue floral printed bikini top and blue jean short shorts while Jon wore his white tank top and blue jeans when Jon brought out two beer bottles as he handed Sheena one and she took it as she said, "Thanks babe." As she took a sip, Jon sits beside her and he also took a sip of his own beer and said, "So Sheena, what did you think of me goofing off during Colby's match on Raw?" Sheena smiled as she answered. "I thought it was hilarious, but you wearing JBL's hat...Now that's a sexy look on you."

Jon thought about that night when he took the cowboy hat that JBL left it on the announce table and puts it on as he does his strut to piss Colby off during his match with Heath Slater and he just smirks as Sheena snapped him out of it as she said, "Still thinking about it huh, Jon?" Jon smirks and answered as he sipped his beer, "Yep." That gave Sheena an idea as she heads to Jon's car and took out a present as she heads back to Jon and handed him, "For you, baby." Said Sheena as Jon took the present and he opened it up as it reveals a white cowboy hat and Jon puts it on as Sheena smiled and said, "My sexy cowboy."

She kissed him and lays Jon back on their picnic blanket as she left soft kisses planted on his neck down to his chest while Jon took off his tank top and her bikini top as he grabbed her breasts and Sheena said, "Nuh uh, Mr. Titty Master. I won't let you to be in charge this time around." Sheena grabbed his wrists as she dry humped on his lap and causing Jon to get harder, Jon moaned her name and grabs her hips as he growled while kissing her, "Shorts. Off. NOW!" Sheena nodded as she took her shorts off while Jon has his jeans off and he bend Sheena over and slams his hard cock in her ass as Sheena screamed out loud.

"Oh fucking god, Jon!" cried Sheena as Jon pounded her faster and harder while he held her by her hair and yanked it hard causing Sheena crying in pain and pleasure as she said, "Jon, baby. I love it when you being so dominant on me!" Jon smirked as he growled while pounding his Angelic Devil, listening to her cries really turned him on and he turned himself and her over as he's on the bottom and Sheena on top while Jon said to her, "Ride me, baby. I want you to ride me as fast as you can!" Sheena nodded as she starts bouncing on his cock, screaming Jon's name while he rubbed her already wet pussy.

Jon growled as he kept rubbing her while Sheena rode him violently, "Ooooh Sheena, I'm gonna...!" said Jon as he feel his orgasm shooting inside Sheena's ass and Sheena screamed as she squirted and said, "Oh Jon yes, yes!" Sheena tries to relax, but Jon quickly slide out of her ass and got on top of her as he looked at her blue eyes to his own blue eyes while he smirked at her and said, "Time for that pussy to be mine." He went down to her swollen pussy as he starts licking her and sucking her like a vacuum, Sheena cried out his name and grabbed onto his curly brownish blonde hair as she moves around on his mouth.

"J-Jon...Don't stop baby, don't you ever fucking stop!" yelled Sheena as Jon kept eating her out and rubbing her throbbing clit while she screamed and rode his mouth as her body jerked and getting hot, she said, "Please baby, get inside of me please! I want to feel you in me!" Jon looks up at her as he gave her his Moxley smirk and went up to her as he whispered in his Moxley voice, "How bad baby? How bad do you want my hard cock in your slutty pussy huh?" Sheena gulped as she said, "Really, REALLY badly, Mox." Jon growls quietly as he slide himself in her and starts pounding slowly then he picked up the pace faster and harder as he could.

Jon grabbed on Sheena as he keep pounding her and said, "Oh god, baby! You're so fucking tight!" Sheena cried as she feels him in her pussy, pounding her like crazy, the way she loves how he fucked her. Jon pulled her back to him as he kissed and rubbed her breasts hard, "Sheena, you've been a naughty girl, you know that? Do you know what happens to naughty girls like you!?" Jon increased his pace, making Sheena screaming and crying his name as she said, "Naughty girls gets punished, Mox. And I want to be punished!" Jon smirked as he pound her pussy so violently that he's wrecking it so bad as he laughed hysterically and screaming Sheena's name out loud.

Sheena cried and screamed as her body became hot while Jon growled in her ear, "You like that baby? You like it when your sexy cowboy fucks you like this huh?" Sheena nodded as she felt her pussy tightens around him and says, "Mox, please! More, I want more!" Jon closes his eyes as he pounded her like crazy, like a cowboy, and said, "Oh Angel, I'm fucking ready for you!" Sheena smirked as he called his pet name for her and she feels herself getting even hotter, she starts to cum on Jon's cock and Jon did the same as he came in her. Both he and Sheena cuddled their sweaty bodies together while Jon rubbed her back.

Sheena rubbed Jon's chest as she look up at him and he was still wearing his cowboy hat while she said, "So Cowboy, what's next?" Jon smirked as he took off his hat and placed it on Sheena's head and said, "Time to ride the Mox Express." Jon winked as Sheena got on top of Jon's cock and starts riding on him while they both moaning and screaming in pleasure, Jon pounded Sheena while she rode on him and Jon screamed, "Oh god, Sheena! You're very tight, you know that baby!" Sheena cried as she kept riding him like a pissed off bull and she said, "Oh Jon, don't you fucking stop baby!" Both her and Jon kept moving at a violent pace as they were close to orgasm.

Jon held Sheena close as he looked into her eyes, they were filled with tear from the pleasure that he was giving her. Sheena smirked at him and said, "What is it baby?" Jon smirked back as he said,"Nothing, just to watch my beautiful cowgirl riding me like a pro." He smirked and licked her neck with his infamous tounge as Jon licks down to her breasts and twirls his tounge on her nipples while he sucks them, causing Sheena to scream in pleasure as she finally came on Jon's cock, making him to cum inside of her. Both were worn out with Sheena still on top of Jon as she said, "My Cowboy Dean Ambrose." Jon smirked and said as they both fell asleep, "Damn right, baby."


	2. The Samoan Warrior: Roman

Sheena Marie was in heaven when she took a trip to Hawaii as she got in her room and changed in her sleeveless red, white, pink tropical printed sleeveless dress and white sandals on with a red floral hairclip in her short dyed brown hair, she was ready to enjoy her first day on her vacation. She went to the beach as she saw clear blue ocean crashing on white sand and she turns to her right, she suddenly saw someone she knew. He was tall with long black hair pulled up, brown eyes, has a tribal tattoo sleeve on his right arm, he was wearing black swimming trunks, he was Joe Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns.

Joe noticed Sheena as well as he walked up to her and said, "Well, if it ain't Sheena? What's up, babygirl?" Sheena blushed as she answered, "I'm doing great, but I'm surprised to see you here. Vacationing as well?" Joe smiled as he said, "Yeah, especially after what Orton did to me." That made Sheena sick to her stomach, you see she was the ex-wife of Randy Orton on and off, but the final decision for her finally broke away from Orton was couple months ago, he found another girl and Sheena is happily single when she snapped out of it by Joe looking at her and asked, "So, how about dinner tonight?"

"Huh? What? Dinner? I don't know, Joe." Said Sheena as she looked worried when Joe said, "Don't worry, Sheena. It's just a friendly date between us." She thought about it and finally agrees as she answered, "Sure, I love to go. When?" Joe answered, "Tonight, at 8pm. I'll take you this great place I've went in the past." Sheena smiled as Joe went up to her and kissed her forehead, "Great, I'll see you tonight then, babygirl. And wear something Samoan." Said Joe as he left leaving Sheena speechless and she left back to her hotel room. Couple hours passed since her meeting with Joe, Sheena panicked and looking something to wear.

She was ready with her wearing a yellow strapless Samoan style puletasi dress, that she bought at a clothing store today, with matching yellow sandals as she heads to the hotel lobby and standing there was Joe with his hair down in topless wearing a green and dark green Samoan style lava-lava sarong with black sandals on, '_Hopefully he's wearing underwear under it_", Sheena thought as she also thinking that Joe looks like a Samoan warrior in that attire and it got her blushing in the face. Joe saw her as he whistled and it made Sheena blushed while he said, "You look amazing, Sheena. Wow. So you ready to go?"

Sheena nodded and said, "So where are we going that involves..." She look up and down on Joe's body and finished her sentence, "what we're dressed?" Joe smiled as he hold Sheena's hand, "I thought we could go to a Samoan feast. It'll be fun..." He put his lip by her ear and whispered, "I promise, babygirl." That made Sheena shiver as she cleared her throat and said, "Joseph, are you flirting me?" The black-haired Samoan looked at her as he lift her chin up and replied, "Yes...Yes, I am." Joe and Sheena left the hotel as they went to an outside area where the feast is and they were having a good time.

After few hours passed, both Joe and Sheena left as Joe drove Sheena to a very private beach and they both got out of the car as they went walking by the shore, watching the waves rolled by on a dark starry sky. Joe held her hand as he looked into her blue eyes, how he wanted to kiss her, how he want feel her body, and god how he want to be inside of her. "It's beautiful." Said Sheena as it snapped Joe out of his thoughts while he smiled and said, "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, babygirl." Sheena stopped walking as she blushed and looked at Joe as she said, "Wait a minute. What are you saying, Joe?"

He stopped as well and looked at her as he said, "Sheena, I really like you alot." Joe went closer to her as he leaned towards her lips and he gently kissed Sheena while she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, he picked her up as he carried her to a cove and lays her on a smooth flat rock while he gently pull down the top part of her dress, revealing her breasts as Joe grabs one and said, "Oh babygirl, you're perfect." Then he put the same breast in his mouth as he starts sucking her nipple and nibbles on it, making Sheena moan as she runs her hand in Joe's hair, causing him to moan as he looked at Sheena.

Joe smirked as he kept sucking her nipple harder, pushed her skirt up, and slides his hand down in her panties as he push his finger in her tight pussy, causing Sheena to scream and cried, "Oh Joe, fuck!" Joe kept fingering her as he slid a second finger while he looked at Sheena with lust in his eyes and he whispered in her ear, "So tell me, baby. Have you had sex with a Samoan before?" Sheena blushed as she felt her pussy getting wetter by his fingers as he starts eating her out and she answered, "No, but I want to Joe. Please fuck me!" Joe gives out a sexy growl as he unties his sarong and reveals he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Sheena's eyes widen as she saw his cock's length and Joe puts his cock in Sheena's mouth as she starts sucking him off while he held her head close, making her choke on it a little as she makes him wet for her and Joe said, "Oh my god, Sheena. Oooooh yessss babygirl!" Sheena kept sucking him off as she gave him some deep throat and moaned, "Oh Joseph, please! I'm ready, my warrior." Joe smirked as he pulled his cock out of Sheena's mouth while some of his precum dripped from her mouth and stare and looked into her blue eyes as he said, "Oh, I'm a warrior huh? What makes you think that?"

She blushed as she said, "Well, you dressed up like one, so I thought..." Joe teased her pussy as he rubbed his cock back and forth and he said, "That I'll be your Samoan warrior huh?" Sheena moaned as she watched him teasing her and said, "Yes, please Joe! I can't take it anymore!" Joe smirked as he slammed inside Sheena, making her scream out loud as he starts pounding her and holding her hands up above her head while he was looking at her. Sheena cried at every thrust Joe gives her, every hard thrust in her has driven Sheena crazy as she screamed out his name. Sheena rubbed her hands on his chest, causing him to growl.

Joe looks at Sheena as he lifts her up and starts pounding her standing up while Sheena cried in pleasure as she clawed on his back and said, "Oh god Joe, yes. You feel so good in me ahhhhhhh!" He heard her cries as he kept pounding like he was possessed by something in him, Joe feels himself getting bigger in her as he knows it's time and he can tell that Sheena is about to orgasm as well by her pussy tightened up on him as he let out his famous howl and he slides out of Sheena, causing her to squirt out her juices like a waterfall and he stroking himself as he came on her face and looks at her as he smirked.

"Oh god, babydoll. You're amazing." Said Joe as Sheena rubbed his cum all over her face and took some on her fingers as she tasted him in her mouth and said, "Oh no, baby. You're perfect." Both her and Joe as they cuddled together as they watching the waves crashing on the sand, Sheena thought about something as she said to Joe, "Joe, why did you really come down here in Hawaii?" Joe looked into her blue eyes once again, smirks and said, "So I can have you to myself." Then, he kissed her deeply on the lips as Sheena kissed him back while she has a REAL Samoan Warrior by her side to protect her and love her.


	3. The Ninja: Seth

(WARNING: This story is filled with man on women fighting, knifeplay, and bloodplay. If you don't like either of this in this story, skip this chapter now!)

There were two talented and superior ninjas, one is Sheena Marie and the other is Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins. They always one up on each other ever since they first met. One night, Colby was in his home by the fire in his tight black tank top, black pants, and barefooted, when he was closing his eyes and meditating by himself, minding his business. And then, he felt a stinging cut across his face, he opened his eyes as he touched where the cut is from and look at his fingers as he saw blood. He looked what caused the cut and saw a shuriken on the wall as he took a closer look, but backed away when he ambushed by a woman.

"Ahhhh, damn it Sheena! Would you stop ambushing me like that!? We're too old for this, plus look what you did my face!" yelled Seth as the woman is Sheena in her light blue zipped up top, black mini skirt, also barefooted as she giggled and said, "Awwww, is the young ninja gonna cry like always? I mean for fuck's sake, Col, can you take it a joke?" Seth looked annoyed as he got out his short blade from his sheath and said, "Oh really, put out your weapon and we'll fight, unless you're afraid to get hurt, little girl." Sheena got pissed and took out her kunai and said, "Bring it on, Colby!"

Colby starts to charge at Sheena as he try to slash her, but Sheena countered and kicked him in the stomach then punched him with her unarmed hand. "No fair, you're too quick!" shouted Colby as Sheena smirked and said, "Well, I'm two years older and more experienced then, young Colby." Colby growled as he charged Sheena once again, but this time he grabbed her and slammed her to the ground as he cut off her skirt, revealing her white cotton bikini briefs. Sheena squealed, "What the hell!? Colby, you pervert!" Colby smirked and said, " I may be a pervert, your wet panties says otherwise."

Sheena blushed as she took out her shurikens and threw them at Colby, but dodges them and he said, "Nice try, Sheena." But, Sheena smirked as she cut off Colby's shirt and she licked her lips as she said, "Well, well, well. Young Colby has been training lately." Colby looks pissed as he backed Sheena up to the wall and he unzipped her top as in one quick move, he ripped it off to reveal her white bra and said, "Now, why don't you be a good girl and surrender or else." Sheena groans as she said, "Or else what?" And that's when Colby took his blade and cuts Sheena's bra off, revealing her breasts.

"Or I'm gonna punish you, my way." Said Colby as he took his blade and slowly give a small cut on Sheena's shoulder as it started to bleed and Sheena screamed in pain as Colby starts to suck the cut, licking the blood, and said, "Mmmm, your blood is good, baby. Who knew?" Sheena growled as she slashed Colby in the chest and he grabbed onto his cut as it was bleeding and said, "You bitch! You'll pay for that!" Colby grabbed Sheena as he pull her close while his blood smeared on her breasts and he licked them up as he sucked on her breasts, causing Sheena to moan.

"Oh god, Colby. I..." Said Sheena as Colby smirked at her and said, "You what, Sheena? Give up?" Sheena sighs in defeat and said, "Yes, I give up. You won this time." Colby let her go as both him and Sheena looked at each other and bows in respect as Sheena left the room, Colby heads to the bathroom and heads to the bathtub as he starts the water to warm while it fills the bathtub, he turned it off and slowly got in it. Colby feels a bit stung from the cut received by Sheena as he sighed and closes his eyes while his hand rest on his hard cock and starts to masturbate to Sheena.

He started to envisioned him pinning Sheena down as he sucked her breasts, she would scream and moan his name while Colby pounding her, he keeps stroking himself and moans, "Sheenaaaaaaa, fuckkkkkkk!" He squirts his cum in the water as Colby knows what he must do now, make Sheena his bitch, he got out of the bathtub, drained the bloody water. Then, he bandaged his chest up as he heads to Sheena's bedroom and knocks as he heard her voice, "Come in." Colby opened the door and there she was sitting up in bed, naked with her shoulder also bandaged up as Sheena looked at him and covered herself up with a bed sheet.

"Damn it, Colby! What are you doing here? Come to gloat again?" said Sheena as Colby just stares at her and smirked and said, "Actually, I'm here..." He close the door behind him as he locked the door when he stares at Sheena, he smirks at her and said, "To make you my bitch tonight." Suddenly, he quickly went up to Sheena, raised her hands up above her head, and tied them up with ropes as he took out his blade again and slowly leave small cuts on her body as they were bleeding and Colby starts to sucking her blood as if he was a vampire.

"Oh Sheena, you have a sweet tasting blood. I love torturing you like this." Said Colby as he slid his fingers in her and fingering her, making her moaning his name, "Colby, oh god. Why? Why torturing me like this?" Colby keeps fingering Sheena as he whispered in her ear, "Because, I've fantasizing about you Sheena. I stroke myself, hoping that I can make you mine." Colby smirked as he kissed her neck and he took his fingers out while he took off his pants and replaced his fingers with his cock and he moaned as he starts to pounding her violently. "Oh fuck, Sheena. Baby, you're so tight!" Sheena screamed and moaned, "Oh fuck, Colby. It hurts!"

"Hmmmm, my cock hurts you huh? That's a good sign." Said Colby as he thrust in Sheena deeper as he can and sucks on her neck while he left a hickey on it, making her moan even more as she said, "Colby, please..." He looked at her and said, "Please what, Sheena? Huh? Please...what?" Sheena blushed as she whispered, "Make me your bitch, I'll do whatever you want." Colby stopped as he smirked and unties the rope when he continuing pounding Sheena as she bit Colby's lower lip hard, he growled as he came in her and Sheena also came on him as well, then Colby unties her when Sheena breathes hard and she said, "Again, you win. When will it be my turn to win?" They both laughed.

Sheena went on top of Colby as she slides on his cock and starts riding him while she moaned and Colby grabbed onto her hips, he sat up as he licked and sucked her neck and said, "Mmmmm, oh Sheena. You feel so good on me." Sheena looked at Colby's brown eyes as she rocked back and forth on him and said, "I guess I'm gonna win, baby." She moaned as Colby slapped her ass hard, as much hard he can, causing Sheena to scream and came all over him as Colby came in her again. Sheena collapsed on Colby's chest as she said, "How can we explain our teacher about the cuts this time, huh?" Colby smirked and said, "We'll just tell them that we fought off an army of bandits again."


	4. The Hounds of Justice: The Shield

It was one cold, dark night when Sheena Marie took a midnight walk in the woods as she walked in deeper, she felt that she was being watched, so she quickly walked, trying to escape the feeling. She suddenly bumped into a man with black clothes, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and that lunatic but calm look on his face as Sheena said to him, "Oh, I...I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." The man looks at her up and down as he smirked and said, "It's okay, but I gotta warn you. Beware of the three hounds called The Shield, it's their mating season, you know." Sheena look confused and said, "Um, thanks for the warning, I guess."

The man let out a smile and said, "Don't mention it, sweetheart. Name's Jon, by the way. And you are?" He extended his hand for a handshake as she did the same and replied, "I'm Sheena. But, who are The Shield?" Jon look up at the sky at the full moon and said, "The Shield are Hell hounds that they called themselves as the Hounds of Justice. Once in a lifetime, they would come out at full moon like tonight and preying for females to play with. Then, the chosen hound will mate with that female for life." Sheena gulped and said in fear in her voice, "You mean...? You think I'm that female that they're gonna prey on?"

Jon nodded as he looked at her, her blue eyes outshines his with her short dyed brown hair, wearing her black halter top, blue jeans, dark blue jacket, and white sneakers when she's not looking, his blue eyes turned gold, but quickly changed it back to normal before Sheena turn back to him and she said, "Again, thanks for the warning. I'll keep an eye out on them." Sheena left into the dark as minutes she was gone, Jon give an evil smirk as two black hounds appeared and he said, "She's here, boys. Let's get ready to have some fun." His eyes turns gold as he transformed into a Hell hound and left with the other hounds.

Sheena ran into deeper in the woods as she stopped to take a breather and looks around in fear when she heard a loud howl, "M-Must be a wolf...That's what it is." Said Sheena as she looks scared and continued running when she heard, "You lost, little girl?" Sheena turned around and about to scream, but saw a man who is also wearing black clothes, with blonde and black long hair up in a ponytail, and brown eyes as the man said, "You shouldn't be out here at this night, especially on a full moon." Sheena gulped and quietly said, "Because of these Shield hounds, right? I-It's nothing but a fairy tale, right?"

The man let out a loud laugh and said, "Fairy tale? Please, The Shield are real. I'm Colby, you already met my colleague, Jon." Sheena looked shocked, "Oh, so you two are friends? Well, why isn't it a fairy tale then? Why should I believe you?" Colby showed off his smile and said, "Remember what Jon said about The Shield plays with their female? They would sexually preparing her for the chosen hound to mate her and become his forever." Sheena said, "Don't you mean raping the mate? Who is the chosen hound?" Colby thought and said, "Let's see...Last time was the oldest hound, so it's the middle hound's turn, I believe."

Sheena said, "So, it is once in a lifetime for them to get a mate?" Colby nodded as he walked towards her and backing her to the tree while he said, "Oh yes, if they can't find their mate, they have to kill her instead." Then Colby sniffed her hair and said, "You smell nice, hope that they won't catch the scent of you yet." Sheena was about to fall to her knees when Colby caught her in his arms and said, "Are you okay, Miss...?" Sheena cleared her throat and said, "My name is Sheena. I'm so sorry, I must be leaving. Good bye!" Sheena run away from Colby as he smirked and thought, "_Got her scent. It won't be long, Jon and she'll be yours. Hahahaha._"

Feeling lost and scared, Sheena felt tired of walking as she found a hot spring and she looked around to check if anyone, mainly The Shield, aren't watching while she sighed in relief as she removes her clothes when she got naked and got in the hot spring. She relaxed as she closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes, she saw a man standing on the other side of the hot spring with long black hair down to his shoulders, grey or brown eyes, wearing black clothes just like Jon and Colby as he smirked and Sheena gasped as she jumped out of the water while she covered herself and said, "Where did you come from!? Who are you!?"

The man still smirking and said, "I'm Joe, a friend of Jon and Colby's. And you shouldn't been here, this is The Shield's territory and they will be pissed off to see a human bathing in their spring." Sheena blushes as she put her clothes on and said, "Well, I'm Sheena and what's with this The Shield stories I've been hearing about!?" Joe laughed as he looked at Sheena, licked his lips, and said, "Calm down, babygirl. From what I've heard is The Shield are a group of Hell hounds who is looking for their mates to fall in love with, it's usually demons. But this lifetime, the middle hound wanted a human female to mate."

Sheena looked scared as she looked down and said, "I guess that human female is me then?" Joe walked up to her as she didn't noticed him and he lift her chin to get her face him as he said, "Yep, again...This is their territory, so if I were you, Miss Sheena..." He kissed her neck and finished his sentence, "I would leave the woods immediately." With that, he left in the dark while Sheena touched where Joe kissed her neck at and blushed as she said, "But, what are they look like?" she yawned as she felt tired and continues walking when she saw a cave and went inside as she thought she could sleep there and she went inside the cave.

Sheena saw a fiery glow inside as she got closer, the fire lit in the cave. Was someone here? Sheena was tired, so she lay on the ground by the fire and fell asleep. Suddenly, the three hound appears with eyes of gold, The Shield, and went inside the cave as one of them sounded like Colby spoke, "She's here, Jon. Are you sure you want to do this?" The other hound sounded like Jon, walked up to Colby and said, "Of course, it was you who got her scent." The bigger hound sounded like Joe also said, "And she taste so good. We better perform the ritual and let Jon mate with his chosen one, this human."

The Shield found Sheena sleeping as Jon said, "So who will start?" Joe smirked as he walked up to Sheena and said to Jon, "I will, since I'm the oldest plus I love how she tasted." He went between Sheena's leg, pulls her jeans and panties off with his teeth, and starts licking her clit, causing Sheena to moan while she opened her eyes a little when she saw, at first, a black dog licking her. But, when she opened her eyes wide, she saw Joe instead and she jumped and said, "What the fuck!? What are you!?" Then, she heard two men laughing as Sheena turned to face two more black dogs transforming to Jon and Colby as they smirked evilly.

"N-no...You're...?" said Sheena as Joe grabbed her legs and eating her out while both Jon and Colby pinned her arms down as Jon replied, "Oh yeah, we are The Shield and you, Sheena, will be my mate." Sheena moaned as Joe kept eating her violently while Jon and Colby both took off her jacket and top as they start sucking her breasts and Sheena said, "Ahhhhhh, why me!?" Jon replied as he kept sucking and biting her nipple, "Hehe, you see baby, you are perfect for me. I mean, come on, it's once in a lifetime for a Hell hound to finally chosen a human to mate with."

Sheena shook her head as she tries to struggle from The Shield's grasps, but no avail as she finally came in Joe's mouth while he licked her clean. Colby stopped as Joe went under Sheena on the bottom and slide in her ass while Colby got on top of Sheena and slide in her wet swollen pussy, making her scream and Jon quickly slide his cock in Sheena's mouth as all three men starts pounding her. Sheena moaned and screamed on Jon as she looked up to his eyes, instead of the blue eyes he has, they were gold as well Joe and Colby's eyes. They were in their animal lust as Joe and Colby kept pounding her ass and pussy violently as they can.

Jon smirked at Sheena as he said, "Ooooooh fuck, Sheena! Who knew fucking a human can be so much fun!?" He grabbed her head as he pushed her deep on his cock, making her gag and he moaned as he came in her mouth and Sheena has no choice, but to swallow his cum and making her cough a little. Both Joe and Colby slide out as they switched place when Colby is on the bottom, Jon is on top, and Joe fucks her mouth. Sheena cried and screamed on Joe's huge cock as Joe smirked at her and pets her hair as he said, "It's okay, babygirl. It'll be all over when the final part of the ritual is over."

Sheena got his cock out and said, "Final part? What final part?" Jon leaned towards her while fucking her and whispered in Sheena's ear, "The final part when I mate with you and make you as my wife." Sheena blushed as she feels tighter on Jon's cock while she kept sucking Joe and Colby fucking her ass. Joe grabs onto Sheena's head as he came in her mouth and said, "Hmmmmm fuck, now it's my turn to tear that pussy up." The Shield switched up as Jon is on the bottom, Joe is on top, and Colby violently thrust himself in Sheena's mouth. Sheena groaned as she gagged as both Joe and Jon fucked her at the same time, making her weak.

Colby fucked her mouth as he groaned and said, "Oh god, Sheena! Mmmmm, Jon, you are a very lucky man mating with this one!" Jon smirked as he fucked Sheena in the ass and said, "I know and she is mine, all mine!" He growled while Joe did the same as he fucked Sheena's pussy faster and harder, making her about to cum as she heard Jon said, "Do NOT cum yet, you will only cum for me, got it?" Sheena gulped and muffling on Colby's cock, "Yes sir." Jon smirked as The Shield kept fucking Sheena at their command while Colby finally came in her mouth. He took his cock out and starts stroking as Joe took out his cock and does the same.

As they stroke, Jon slide out of her ass and watches his fellow men stroking themselves to his mate, his girl, his everything. Both Joe and Colby screamed as they both came all over Sheena's face and chest, Sheena moaned as she felt their warm cum while both Joe and Colby smirked as they walked away when Joe said, "Have fun with the mating, you two." Sheena panted hard as she was about to cum, but Jon pinned her and looked at her with a sadistic evil smile on his face as he said, "Now, we're all alone, Sheena. It's time to make you all mine forever." Jon laughed evilly as he slammed in her wet pussy and starts pounding her.

Sheena started to scream as she grabbed on Jon's shoulders while she bit his left shoulder hard and Jon let out a growl like a hound, he kept pounding her violently as he growled in Sheena's ear, "Are you ready to become my mate now? Because, I'm getting close to cumming." Sheena nodded as she screamed, "Yes, Jon! I'm ready! I want to be yours forever!" Jon kept pounding her as he howled so loud that he finally came in her and Sheena screamed while she came all over him and they both passed out, sleeping, with Sheena cuddling to Jon's hound form as she just got mated by a Hound of Justice, Jon Good.


End file.
